Drowning By Numbers
by Cyber-Akitsu
Summary: В первый раз это происходит из чистого любопытства. После сорокового Шерлок почти перестает притворяться. Перевод истории "Drowning By Numbers", написанной CallicoKitten.


Перевод истории «Drowning By Numbers», написанной CallicoKitten.

Оригинал можно найти здесь: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7845500/ 1/ Drowning_By_Numbers (скопируйте в адресную строку и удалите пробелы).

Автор: CallicoKitten

Переводчик: Cyber-Akitsu

Герои: Шерлок Холмс, Джеймс Мориарти

Рейтинг: T

Disclaimer: описанные персонажи принадлежат Артуру Конан-Дойлю, данные их воплощения – BBC, идея и ее воплощение – CallicoKitten, перевод – мне.

~x~X~x~

_**I.**_

В первый раз это происходит из чистого любопытства.

После встречи в бассейне прошел месяц. Джон отправился на очередное и последнее, как определяет Шерлок, свидание с Сарой. Миссис Хадсон ушла к подруге, и уже целую _вечность_ ему не попадалось интересных дел.

Только что пробило шесть. За окном сгущаются сумерки, и Шерлок, не останавливаясь, меряет шагами комнату, как лев клетку. _Нечего делать, совсем нечего. Скучно..._

Он находит измятый клочок бумаги среди своих заметок о типах табачного пепла и усмехается. Номер Джима из Ай-Ти. Он набирает его просто из любопытства и даже несколько удивляется, когда слышит в ответ более чем неприветливое "_Слушаю_".

- Ты так приветствуешь всех, кто звонит тебе, или только тех, кого ты хочешь убить? - спрашивает Шерлок, изгнав из голоса даже тени эмоций.

- Ну что ты, _Шерли_, - усмехается Мориарти, - я просто не ждал твоего звонка.

Шерлок морщится, услышав "Шерли". Только его мать могла называть его этим детским именем.

- Мне скучно. И было интересно попробовать, - говорит он сухо.

Мориарти вновь смеется. Слишком высоко, чтобы звучать естественно, но разве есть в нем хоть что-то естественное и нормальное?

- Ничего страшного, дорогой, - мурлычет он. - Тебе не нужно оправдываться. Я же знаю, что ты _не можешь устоять_ передо мной.

Шерлок хочет возразить ему, но понимает, что в этом нет смысла. Мориарти _восхищает_ и _очаровывает_ его. Он не похож на тех, кого Шерлок встречал прежде, и едва ли еще _когда-нибудь_ он встретит кого-то похожего. Он почувствовал это, когда впервые увидел его. Словно электрический разряд, прошедший сквозь тело, и оставивший после себя радостное возбуждение. _Он такой же, как я_.

Но в бассейне между ними был Джон. И он был в опасности. Его дорогой, отважный, честный Джон.

Сейчас его не было рядом.

- А _ты_ не можешь устоять передо _мной_, - отвечает Шерлок.

- О, ты все еще там? А мне показалось, что я говорю сам с собой!

Шерлок умолкает на мгновение, потому что то, что он собирается сделать, _неправильно_. Его внутренний Джон напоминает ему об этом. Но Шерлок никогда не прислушивается к своему внутреннему Джону, когда Джона настоящего нет поблизости, и потому он спрашивает:

- Ты чем-нибудь занят, Джим?

В смешке Мориарти слышно его волнение, и Шерлок невольно усмехается.

Они встречаются в роскошном отеле. Выходя из такси, Шерлок замечает многочисленные камеры наблюдения и не может удержаться, чтобы не улыбнуться Майкрофту. И он совсем не чувствует себя виноватым.

Мориарти ждет его в номере, сидя на кровати с бокалом виски в руке и неотрывно глядя в окно. Он не подает вида, что заметил приход Шерлока. И Шерлок почти видит, как идеально упорядоченно движутся колесики и шестеренки в его изумительном мозге. И это _восхитительно_.

- Мне всегда казалось, что ты больше любишь коктейли, - говорит Шерлок.

Мориарти смотрит на него и улыбается так, как мог бы, кажется, улыбаться дикий волк. Он залпом допивает виски и аккуратно ставит бокал на прикроватный столик.

- Я же говорил тебе, я такой непостоянный, - произносит он, не сводя с Шерлока непроглядно-черных глаз.

И тот буквально кожей чувствует этот неподвижный взгляд. И что-то странное происходит с ним, он кажется себе слишком уязвимым. Шерлок вздрагивает и садится на кровать рядом с Мориарти.

На мгновение мир вокруг них исчезает, и два человека просто глядят друг на друга. По мере того, как Шерлок осматривает Мориарти, он отмечает про себя и заносит в память все детали. _Около тридцати лет, психопат, шрамы на запястьях, возможно после попытки самоубийства, слегка скованные движения и немного защитная поза_... И он знает, что Мориарти точно так же анализирует и запоминает его.

Их взгляды скрещиваются.

Два величайших разума этого мира.

Шерлок поднимет руку и проводит большим пальцем по губам Мориарти, и тот кажется удивленным, что не он сделал первый шаг.

- Дорогой Джим, - говорит Шерлок, и слова срываются с его языка неторопливо, как капли меда. Он прикасается к щеке Мориарти, и тот опускает веки. - Дорогой Джим, мне так невероятно, _невыносимо_ скучно. Можешь ли ты помочь мне?

Мориарти усмехается, открывая глаза, полные жестокости и страсти.

- Я _думаю_, что смогу придумать _что-нибудь_, - произносит он нараспев.

И Шерлок улыбается в ответ.

Шерлок уходит тем же вечером, все еще чувствуя медный привкус крови на губах, пряча под шарфом следы укусов. Его разум благословенно пуст, и он уже планирует их следующую встречу.

Позже, много-много позже, когда Шерлок смотрит на свое отражение и замечает, как хорошо сочетается синева его синяков и синева его шарфа, он понимает, что он идет по краю, рискуя сорваться в любой момент. И то, что на этот раз дело не в наркотиках отнюдь не значит, что опасности нет.

Он думает, что бы сказал Джон, что бы сделал Майкрофт. Попытался бы остановить его или рассказал бы Джону? Но даже когда он думает о них, темное существо с голосом Джима, которое живет в глубине его мозга, представляет какими цветами он мог бы расписать кожу Джима.

Он заставляет этот голос замолчать, ведь рядом Джон, о котором нужно позаботиться, и серийный убийца (ну ладно, убийца, который вскоре станет серийным), которого нужно поймать.

Но он знает, что когда это дело будет закрыто, тьма, скука, серость и обыденность окружат его со всех сторон, и все, о чем он сможет думать сведется к имени _Джим-Джим-Джим_.

_**II.**_

Когда они встречаются во второй раз, Шерлок берет все в свои руки.

В прошлый раз его вел Джим, и их встреча была хаосом, болью и лихорадочной, почти неутолимой _жаждой_. Сегодня Шерлок удерживает Джима, прижимая его к кровати, и расписывает его кожу всеми оттенками лилового, золотого, синего и зеленого. Он прислушивается к каждому вздоху, каждому стону, каждому всхлипу и внимательно смотрит, как Джим вздрагивает, выгибает спину и судорожно сжимает в пальцах простыни.

Он смотрит, и Джим позволяет ему смотреть.

Джим позволяет Шерлоку исследовать свое тело, находить, пересчитывать и запоминать свои шрамы (которых у него слишком, слишком много). И когда Джим застывает в его объятиях, Шерлок делает мысленную пометку расспросить его о каждом из этих шрамов (и совсем не потому, что он не может определить, откуда они взялись). _Следы от ремней, проводов, порезы, укусы, ожоги от сигарет и веревок..._

_Мой._

После третьего, четвертого, пятого раза Шерлок начинает оставаться на всю ночь. И однажды он ловит себя на том, что наблюдает за спящим Джимом.

Часть его смеется над собой, но другая его часть поражена тем, насколько _обычно_ выглядит Джим, когда спит. Он кажется хрупким, совсем молодым и _уязвимым_.

Он лежит в постели с дьяволом, но Шерлок никогда не был ангелом, по крайней мере, никогда не хотел быть одним из них.

Его руки сами собой тянутся к шее Джима и прикасаются к теплой коже, под которой бьется пульс. Если он сожмет пальцы чуть сильнее, Джима не станет. Шерлок уверен, что если он действительно убьет его, он не уйдет из номера живым, снайперы не позволят ему.

Его внутренний Джон не престает твердить, что так он может спасти тысячи и тысячи жизней, что так он может сделать мир намного лучше, но его внутренний Джон не хочет, чтобы он убил Джима. Внутренний Джон хочет, чтобы Шерлок остановился и задумался, чтобы он выдал Джима полиции. (Но даже внутренний Джон знает, что нет такой тюрьмы, которая удержала бы Джеймса Мориарти).

Он знает, что он не сможет убить Джима. Убить его все равно, что уничтожить самого себя. Уничтожить того единственного, кто _понял его_.

Когда Шерлок глядит на Джима, он видит того, кем он сам мог бы стать. Кем бы он был без матери, без Майкрофта, без Джона, Лейстрада и миссис Хадсон. Кем бы он стал, если бы его жизнь была такой, как у Джима, оставившей так много следов на его коже. Он смотрит на Джима и думает, кем тот мог бы стать, если бы они встретились раньше... до того, как Джим встал на сторону демонов, а Шерлок на сторону ангелов.

Он разжимает пальцы и _почти_ обнимет Джима.

И здесь речь идет не о _любви_. Любовь не существует, ее нет для таких людей как он и Джим. Он понимает, **что** тянет их друг к другу. Нужда. Пустота внутри него, которой так _нужен_ Джим.

(Голос его внутреннего Джона становится тише).

Но он встает с кровати, одевается и уходит. Утром Джим проснется один в пустой постели, и Шерлок рад, что они не говорят по утрам. Но Джим в любом случае не стал бы задавать ему вопросы.

_**III.**_

Шерлок теряет счет их встречам после примерно сороковой ночи.

Но этот раз отличается ото всех остальных.

Джим опаздывает, и когда он, наконец, появляется, его костюм изорван и измят, его волосы в полнейшем беспорядке, а губы разбиты и кровоточат. Он смотрит на Шерлока так, словно хочет разорвать его на части, и Шерлок позволяет ему сделать это.

Уже позже Джим кусает его до крови и шепчет:

- Я ненавижу тебя, _Шерлок Холмс_. Я ненавижу тебя и твое идиотское лицо.

Шерлок сдерживает смех, потому что эти слова - самая по-человечески обычная вещь, когда-либо сказанная Джимом Мориарти. Но потом он понимает, что же _именно_ хотел сказать ему Джим, и, зарываясь пальцами в его влажные от пота волосы, шепчет в ответ:

- Взаимно, Джим.

Когда он просыпается, Джим стоит у двери, и между ними целая комната.

- Сегодня ты познакомишься с одним из моих друзей, - говорит он со странной торжественностью. Потом он уходит.

В Ирен Адлер есть все то, что он ожидал увидеть в друзьях Джима. Но когда Майкрофт называет его имя, Шерлок понимает, почему Джим выглядел таким потерянным.

Той же ночью они встречаются вновь. Они не оговаривали эту встречу, но оба понимают, что не смогут ее пропустить.

Они не зажигают свет, а за окном бушует гроза. И Шерлок усмехается: _подходящая_ обстановка.

Джим сидит в темноте и не двигается.

- Твой брат охотится за мной, - говорит он.

Шерлок садится на кровать.

- Только не делай вид, что ты не хотел этого. Что ты задумал, Джим?

Но он знает, что Джим не ответит ему. Их встречи - это нечто особое. В обычной жизни они все так же ведут большую игру.

Джим смеется:

- О, _Шерлок_ тебе понравится. Тебе просто нужно собрать еще несколько кусочков головоломки.

Шерлок почти позволяет себе улыбнуться. Он надеется, что Джиму нравится притворяться, будто ничего не изменилось, но, конечно же, он знает, что это не так.

- Им все известно, Шерлок, - говорит Джим тихо.

Шерлок закрывает глаза и вздыхает:

- Я знаю. Что ты собираешься делать? Что ты _хочешь_ сделать?

- Они попытаются причинить тебе боль, убить тебя. Чтобы подобраться ко мне.

"Никто и никогда не подберется ко мне слишком близко", - Шерлок вновь слышит слова Джима, сказанные им еще у бассейна. Он улыбается:

- Никто и никогда не подберется к тебе слишком близко, Джим.

Джим слабо усмехается. _Слабо_. В Джиме Мориарти никогда не было _слабости_.

- Я могу уйти, - говорит он, и сердце Шерлока пропускает несколько ударов.

- _Нет_, - говорит он с таким жаром, что Джим вздрагивает в изумлении.

- Что? - спрашивает он, совладав с собой. Его голос дрожит от предвкушения и скрытого веселья.

- Ты не можешь уйти, - говорит Шерлок сквозь зубы.

- По-оче-ему-у? - Джим почти пропевает свой вопрос.

Шерлок замечает движение краем глаза, поворачивается, хватает Джима и утягивает его на кровать следом за собой. Джим вскрикивает от удивления, и Шерлок прижимает его к себе так крепко, как только может.

- _Ты знаешь, почему_, - шепчет он.

Джим хихикает, зарываясь лицом в плечо Шерлока.

- Я же говорил, что выжгу тебе сердце.

"Ты все еще жив", - думает Шерлок. А вслух говорит:

- Ты сделал это, но было _**это**_ частью плана?

- Нет, признается Джим.

Они замолкают, и единственный звук, который заполняет комнату - это шелест дождя за окном.

- Пойдем со мной.

Это было так неожиданно, прозвучало так тихо, что несколько мгновений Шерлок думает, что ему послышалось. Шерлок смотрит на Джима и тот не отводит взгляд.

И тут глаза Джима теряют всякое выражение.

- Ты выбрал их, - говорит он.

Шерлок хочет сказать столь многое, что все слова и фразы застревают у него в горле, и он не может заставить себя говорить.

Джим поднимается и уходит, не говоря ни слова.

Когда в Баскервиле они надышались газом, Шерлок видел Джима. _Разумеется_, он видел Джима.

Прекрасного, пугающего Джима. Но он не тот, не _его_ Джим (и когда только он стал _его_ Джимом?), это тот Джим, который вышел тогда из номера. Тот, в чьих глазах не осталось ничего.

Они больше не встречаются до самого суда. Но когда это происходит, перед присяжными и судьями Джим думает только об Игре. Так же как Шерлок.

Они срываются лишь однажды.

- Я чувствовал, что между нами есть что-то особое, - говорит Шерлок и внимательно смотрит на Джима.

Обычные люди видят лишь, как тот кивает головой, соглашаясь. Шерлок видит его безмолвную ярость. "Я выжгу тебе сердце".

На несколько мгновений Шерлок закрывает глаза, потому что его мир меркнет. "_Джим-Джим-Джим-Джим_", - стучит в ушах.

Он глядит на Джона и словно видит свет маяка. Джон делает его человеком.

Когда он понимает, в чем заключается новая игра Джима, он чувствует, что он поражен и ошарашен. Потому что она _великолепна_.

Джим Мориарти смотрит на него из-под маски Ричарда Брука, и Шерлок не может сдержать улыбки. _Гениально_. И на несколько секунд он может думать только о Джиме, о его плане, о его гении и о _Джиме_.

И это ужасает его.

_**IV.**_

Он знает, что умрет.

Он смирился с этим.

Но он думает, как Джим справится с его уходом.

Будет ли ему вообще хоть какое-то дело до его смерти.

Он думает, каково будет Джону.

Каково будет Майкрофту.

Раскроет ли Лейстрад _хотя бы одно_ преступление.

Когда он умрет, Джим, наверное, убьет еще больше людей, ведь остановить его будет некому. Он доберется до Джона, до Лейстрада и миссис Хадсон, и, может быть, даже до Майкрофта.

А ведь есть еще Молли. Милая, добрая Молли, девушка из морга. Которая всегда рядом, которая пытается привлечь его внимание.

И он понимает, что нужно сделать.

Он звонит Майкрофту.

Он стоит на крыше и ловит себя на том, что молча умоляет Джима понять его. "Пожалуйста", - думает он.

Джим открывает глаза и улыбается сквозь слезы.

- Да _благословит_ тебя Бог, Шерлок Холмс, - говорит он.

Шерлок готов расплакаться от облегчения - Джим понял.

Джим достает бутафорский пистолет, а Шерлок встает на самый край крыши.

Он прощается с Джоном, и это почти разбивает его сердце, почти заставляет его захотеть умереть по-настоящему. Но он не может. Он уже принял решение. Решение, которое спасет много жизней.

Он думает, что Джон гордился бы им.

И он прыгает.

_**V.**_

Он встречает Джима в аэропорту Нью-Йорка.

Шерлок остриг и выпрямил волосы, осветлил их, и, глядя в зеркало, он видит почти копию своего отца. Он более не Шерлок Холмс. В паспорте указано "Джеймс Стюарт". И он думает, что Майкрофт выбрал это имя не просто так.

Он едва узнает Джима в потертых джинсах и толстовке с капюшоном. Он бросается к нему и улыбается, протягивая руку для пожатия.

- Джейми Стюарт, - представляется он.

Джим усмехается и сжимает его пальцы.

- Томми МакГанн.

Джейми Стюарт держит Томми МакГанна за руку, когда они выходят из здания аэропорта.

Шерлок Холмс и Джеймс Мориарти посмеются над этим позже.


End file.
